Bringing About Surprises
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: No magic. Regina comes back into town with a little surprise for Robin...


She was driving back to her hometown. She was afraid as she saw the sign to Storybrooke.

"Mama, are we there yet?" Roland asked.

"Yes, sweetie. We are here." She saw Granny's diner come into view and parked.

"Are you hungry?" She asked Roland.

"Lots." He replied. She got out and opened his car door. She took him out of the car seat and rested him on her hip. She locked her doors and walked to the diner. She noticed the diner was crowded.

She opened the door and some people started to turn around slowly and just stared open mouthed. The mayor's daughter was back and had a child. She saw a table and quickly sat down with Roland on her lap.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Who is that man?" Regina turned and saw Robin heading her way. She started to get very nervous and her cheeks were turning red. All of their memories together flashed before her eyes.

"Regina?"

"Hi Robin." Roland scooted off of her lap and sat on the inside of the table. Robin reached down and hugged Regina. Her stomach was fluttering and she realized how much she missed him.

"And who might this be?" Robin asked as he saw Roland.

"Well, um, you see...That is your son..." Regina said as she fiddled with her shirt.

"My...my son?" Robin asked. She nodded, still fiddling with her shirt.

"How? I mean, I know how," He chuckled.

"But, I mean, why now?"

"I was coming back to town and just, here you were. I wanted to tell your three years ago, but..." Tears formed in her eyes. He tilted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes.

"It's okay."

She nodded but a tear managed to slip. Out of reflex, he bent low and kissed her. She kissed back and it went that way for about a minute before they both pulled away. Regina smiled at him and he smiled back, dimples showing.

"Would you like to join me and Roland for breakfast?" She asked.

"I would love to." He said as he took a seat across from her.

"So, Roland?"

"I remembered it from when you told me what you would like to one day name your child." Regina answered. They both turned to Roland who was oblivious to the conversation. He was playing with his teddy bear.

Robin leaned in close to Regina and asked "Would it be okay if I kissed you again?" She smiled and nodded. He went around to her side and sat beside her. He grabbed her cheeks and brought her face closer and kissed her. She let her arms fall loosely around his neck.

They kissed for several minutes until someone cleared their throat. They both turned, still holding onto the other.

"What would you like to order?" Granny asked.

"Oh, I'll have two cheeseburgers, one coke, one water, and," Regina turned to Robin.

"Another cheeseburger and a coke."

"Okay." Granny turned and left, smirking to herself. Robin turned back to Regina. She rested her head against his.

"I know it is very sudden, but I love you, Regina." Robin said.

"I love you too." She said. He kissed her again, but this time, they broke apart because Roland had asked "Mama?" Regina turned and pulled Roland into her lap.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Who is that?" Roland pointed to Robin.

"That is your daddy." Regina said. Roland smiled and looked at Robin.

"You my papa?" He asked. Robin chuckled and nodded. Roland got up and hugged Robin. Robin smiled with tears in his eyes and looked at Regina who had pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Someone slammed opened the diner door and rushed to Regina's table.

"Sis!" Zelena exclaimed. Regina looked up and smiled. She made her way under the table and out of the booth to hug Zelena.

"I would have just let you passed." Robin said as Roland sat in his lap. Regina laughed with Zelena.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." She said.

"You never think." All of them turned to come face to face with Cora.

"Why are you in my town? Shouldn't you be with your fiancé, Daniel, right now?" Cora asked.

"Daniel never existed. I paid someone to act like him and take pictures and talk to you and act like we were together." Regina stated.

"What?! Why?!" "Because you forced me out of this town and told me that you would have my child taken away if I stayed! The only way you would have not taken my child away was if you thought I was going to get married!" Regina yelled as people started to crowd around, shocked.

"Well you should never even had a child in the first place! They only cause more problems!"

"Like me and Zelena caused you so many problems?! You caused yourself problems!" Regina signaled for Roland to cover his ears.

"You were and still are a bitch and that is why nobody likes you! That is why I had to run away!" Regina yelled.

"Well at least I don't go around being a whore! Your child is a bastard!" Cora yelled. Regina walked up to her mother and slapped her.

"Don't you ever say that about my child EVER AGAIN!" Regina yelled. She got her food from Granny, and left with Robin carrying Roland who was still covering his ears. Zelena dragged Cora out and told her off. Regina walked straight to the park with Robin, Roland, and Zelena in tow.

As they entered the park, Zelena took Roland to play, while Robin sat on a bench with Regina. He held her close and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there." Regina stated.

"It's okay. I still love you."

"I love you too." Robin grabbed Regina's legs and swung them around so that she was sitting on his lap.

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that." Robin said as he cupped Regina's cheek.

"Me either." She said. They sat like that for a while before Zelena came over with Roland on her hip.

"It's getting late." She said.

"Oh, I forgot to ask Granny for a room, shoot." Regina said.

"Stay at my house." Robin said.

"Really?" Regina asked.

"I would love for you to stay." He said. She smiled and they went back to get Regina's car. Roland was fast asleep in his car seat as they pulled up to Robin's house. Regina grabbed Roland as Robin grabbed the bags.

"This is where you live?" Regina asked with her mouth wide open and her eyes as huge as saucers.

"This is a freaking mansion!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I bought it last year after I opened up my very own arching studio, to teach people to use bows and arrows."

"People actually do that?" Regina asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, hunting season brings in a lot of customers and the tourists love it." He added. She followed him up the walkway and to the front entrance. He pulled out a key and opened the door for her and Roland.

"Wow." She gasped. It was the most immaculate house she had ever seen. There was a huge stairwell and the living room was extraordinary.

"108 Mifflin is the address in case Zelena would want to visit." He said as he made his way up the stairwell and to a guest bedroom.

"It is a little small but it should do. You and Roland can sleep here."

"Actually, Roland has his own room at home and I'm trying to get him to be a little more independent." She said biting her lower lip.

"Then you can have my room. It's down the hall on the right."

"I don't want to intrude. Why don't we both just sleep in your room." She suggested.

"Already trying to get me in bed with you?" He joked with a wink. She laughed and smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Please, I can get you into bed way faster than that. I have evidence right here to prove it." She said as she turned Roland on her hip. He chuckled and put her and Roland's bags down. She walked in and laid Roland down. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight my little prince." She whispered. She turned to see Robin leaning against the doorway with a knowing smile on his face.

"Bedtime for you to now m'lady." He said. She chuckled and followed him to his room.


End file.
